


5 Times Ace and Luffy Ran Away From Garp

by KidWestHope16



Category: One Piece
Genre: 'doting' grandfather, 5+1 Things, Ace Lives, Don't hit Luffy, Fist of love, Fix-It, Garp - Freeform, He needs a warning label, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, Running Away, Training, Traumatic flashbacks of training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: Five times Ace And Luffy Ran away like cowards.Plus once more when they were still cowards. Only a little braver.





	5 Times Ace and Luffy Ran Away From Garp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy wasn't scared! Honest! He just was very cautious when Jiji was around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm switching the order of the actual first time with this one. The first time Ace, Sabo and Luffy run from Garp will actually be second in this fic.

Luffy was on his way to visit Makino, he was excited to tell her the news. He had brothers now!! She wouldn't have to worry about him being alone now. She was very nice and always had meat for him!  
Even if she made him eat all his vegetables but that was okay. She made them taste good.  
"Oh, that's little Luffy isn't it?" Luffy ignored them, only a handful of people in town accepted him. He wasn't well liked for reasons he didn't understand. The only reason he understood and found hard to ignore were the words 'freak' and 'devil' that followed him after he ate the Gum Gum fruit.  
It hurt. But he could bear those words. And he'd never tell Ace, it would make him mad.  
"Luffy!" Came a sharp cry from ahead of him making him look up. Makino was rushing towards him with a letter in her trembling hands. She kneeled down beside him and held the letter outstretched towards him where he struggled to read the squiggles.  
Makino was always patient, even in her frantic state as he painstakingly read the line on the marine coded missive Ji-chan had him memorize.  
Although that was the only one he memorized, it was the only one that told him when he had to run.  
He felt dread pool in his guy as he resisted the urge to break down into tears as he clutched the brim of his hat for strength.  
"He sent this a few days ago, that means he isn't far behind." Luffy nodded swallowing tightly as he ran towards the forest before running back.  
"I have two brothers now. Sabo and Ace. When Ji-chan's gone you have to meet them!" Luffy rushed off seeing her nod of agreement.  
He had to hide.  
He had to tell Ace!  
Maybe he knew where to hide away from Ji-chan.  


  
  
Ace was silent and pale as he looked at Luffy.  
Sabo was watching both of them so when Ace screamed in panic he was caught by surprise.  
He looked around frantically before diving out of the tree house without a backwards glance.  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR IDIOTS!!! RUN!!" Ace screamed as he left them behind in his haste to find safer ground.  
Luffy was crying in terror as he ran along side Sabo who was trying to comfort him. Not that it was doing him any good when he didn't know why Ace was running away. Especially when Ace told him he'd never run from a fight.  
When they finally stopped running they were near the ocean where they squeezed between a crevice that hid a small outcrop.  
"Couldn't we have hidden up in the tree?" Sabo panted in exhaustion as he braced his hands against his knees. Luffy was collapsed on the floor sobbing tiredly and attempting to continue crawl forward. Ace determinedly glared at his surroundings with his pipe in hand.  
"That shitty geezer knocked down the last tree I was hiding in. And tried to bash my head in with it!" Ace had a manic air about him as he twitched and bashed his pipe into a rock when bird landed on it. Sabo shielded his face from the debris and saw the way Ace's face drained of all color as he edged closer to the ocean.  
"BWA HA HA!" Sabo looked behind him as Luffy shrieked and launched himself at the ocean regardless of the fact that he would drown. Sabo was already diving after him when Ace launched himself at the old man he called 'shitty geezer'.

Ace grabbed hold of Sabo's arm and began swimming away from the surface. Instead he went deeper despite Sabo's frantic attempts to stop him as Luffy tried to hold his breath and grew weaker every second that they stayed in the water.  
Seconds turned into minutes and Sabo saw where Ace was taking them. He began helping instead of hindering and soon the reached a small underwater cave. Inside was a pocket of air where they all took deep heaving breaths.  
"I thought I was gonna die!" Luffy whimpered as Sabo dragged him out of the water.  
What are you waiting for!" Ace panted already rising to his feet as he struggles to catch his breath. Sabo could see Luffy rising to his feet despite the soft whimpers escaping his lips.  
They were in an underwater cavern, why did they still have to run?  
"I don't want to fight or live with monkeys again. Not even the smelly wolves." What? Ace shot Luffy an incredulous look before he sighed and gently patted Luffy's head with understanding in his eyes.  
"The shitty geezer's training is dangerous. He can't be underestimated."  
Sabo was now starting to remember the days that Ace would tell him to stay far away from him during certain times of the year. And how he looked traumatized each time the allotted days would pass.  
If Ace and Luffy's grandfather could get Ace to show Luffy sympathy then the man must be a monster.  


Sabo would later on regret his brotherhood with Ace and Luffy. Though the only regret came from their 'Loving' grandfather.  



End file.
